Unfaithful
by rosiflower
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura has been unfaithful to Eriol. What will happen? Based on the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. My first fanfic.


Hi!!! This is my very first fanfic story so I will accept hard criticisms.

I am dedicating this to my old love. I miss you and still love you!!!!!

I am unhappy to say that I DO NOT own CCS. Clamp does.

This is a song fic for the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna.

-------------------------------------------------

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Sakura Kinomoto was a beautiful 24 -year old. She was a very loyal girl who had short auburn hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. She was secretly get ready for her date with Syaoran Li when all of a sudden her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, came barging into her room.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Eriol was a little taller than Sakura and he had blue hair with sapphire eyes. He wore glasses with made him more mysterious. Sakura loved him and he made her feel special. He always treated her with respect and he could be kind, generous, and many other things. Right know, he was pretty sad because he knew what Sakura was doing. He had found out a few months ago and he was pretty mad; however, he decided to keep this to himself in hopes that his cherry blossom would tell him. No such luck.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Eriol asked.

"Out. Why?" Sakura responded

"No reason. Well have fun." Eriol said.

She gave him a kiss on the check and she left.

_  
__And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

During her date, Sakura couldn't focus on having fun. She had never lied to Eriol until now and she felt like she was destroying him. She knew that Eriol knew about her secret affair and she also knew that she was hurting him on the inside. She still refused to let him know about this. 

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Sakura was getting ready for her next date with Syaoran when all of a sudden, Eriol came and said

"Where are you going tonight?"

"I'm going to hang out with Tomoyo and the girls." replied Sakura

"Oh." Eriol said

Sakura knew she didn't have to tell that dumb lie. She knew that Eriol knew where she was going and it killed her to know that she was lying to him. Eriol left very disappointed and Sakura knew that it was her fault. 

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

When Sakura came home, she noticed that Eriol was sleeping. She was very confused about her emotions. She loved Eriol, but now that this new person popped into her life, she felt even happier. She knew there was only one thing left to do. She grabbed a gun and pointed it at Eriol's head. She almost pulled the trigger, but she realized that this was not the answer.

_  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore) _

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

The next day when Eriol woke up, he noticed a note from Sakura. He opened the envelope and read it.

Dear Eriol,

I have really enjoyed these past few months with you. I loved every moment of it but I must move on. I know that you where hurt everytime I went out and wish to stop causing you pain. Please. I hope you understand and I hope when we meet again, we cam be friends. Remember that I love you.

Yours truly,

Sakura Kinomoto_  
_

He threw the letter away and decided to forget about the only girl he would love for the rest of his life.

_  
No no no no _

Yeah yeah yeah

---------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed my fan fic. Please review so you can help me for future references. I thank all of those who review. Flames accepted.

-Rosiflower


End file.
